Lemon King
by james2131
Summary: Naruto gets together with lots of girls and they have 'fun'. (DISCONTINUED)
1. SATSUKI-CHAN (RAVENETTE GODDESS)

Naruto Uzumaki was currently tied to a stump at his training ground. His teammates had just left him stuck here for 2 hours. Naruto has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red Uzumaki crest on the back. He also wore orange pants with a shuriken holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector, given to him by Iruka after graduating from the Academy.

Naruto had lost hope that his 'teammates' were coming back. His teammates were Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura has fair skin, green eyes, and long, pink hair. Sakura wears a red qipao dress at various times either with or without short sleeves with slits along the sides accompanied by a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts with a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband.

Satsuki has porcelain skin, dark onyx eyes, and long spiky hair that reached her back. The Uchiha wore a white shirt and a black skirt. Under her skirt is the normal black kunoichi biker shorts. a shuriken holster around her right thigh, blue sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector worn as a hairband.

Kakashi Hatake has spiky silver hair often oriented to his left-side, dark Grey eyes, and typically a relaxed, heavy-lidded expression. he covers his left with his forehead protector. This, combined with the mask he has used to cover the lower half of his face for seemingly his entire life, prevents most of his face from being visible. He wears a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath.

After waiting for 2 hours, he finally heard footsteps coming towards him. He looks up to see the face of Satsuki Uchiha. He always had a crush on her, but never showed it.

"Hey Satsuki, get me down from here!" He loudly yelled. The girl looked at him and threw 2 kunais at the ropes. He was released from the ropes and he fell down. He looked up to the Uchiha heiress and threw himself to her. Satsuki was stunned from this action and let him do it.

'Naruto-kun is hugging me!' She inwardly squealed as she enjoyed the warmth of her blond.

Satsuki had a crush on Naruto for a long time, but hid it behind her persona. He was the only one who didn't treat her like a princess. He didn't care if she was an Uchiha. He tried to befriend her for only friendship. He was a hard-worker. He had lots of potential to become strong. He was able to stand up to the village as a child. He could help her find Itachi to see why he killed the Uchiha. He could also help her restore her clan. He was determined, loyal, kind, and him being good looking was just a bonus. She had seen him with his jacket off and she liked what she saw.

Naruto eventually let go of her with a slight blush "Sorry about that." He apologized. She nodded her head.

"Guess I'll head back to my apartment." He said awkwardly.

"No you won't, I've seen that place and you aren't staying there. You will stay with me at the Uchiha Clan's place." She said with narrowed eyes. He nodded and followed her.

Satsuki took them without being seen by the villagers.

Finally arriving there, they went inside the compound. Satsuki lead Naruto to her house.

"Where will I sleep?" He asked his crush. Satsuki thought about this. She didn't want him to sleep where her dead parents or her big other slept. The only other option was with her. This would also let her be close to him.

"You'll sleep with me." She answered with a smile and a light blush.

Naruto blushed brightly and started stuttering out a "W-W-W-What!?"

"I said you'll be sleeping with me." She said. After dinner, the two finally went to sleep. Naruto put on his pajamas that he got from his house. Satsuki took of her shorts and slept with only her shirt and skirt. They slowly went onto the bed.

(At the middle of the night)

Satsuki felt something poking her stomach and woke up. She looked down to see a tent in Naruto's pajamas. She silently woke him up and pointed at his cock.

(LEMON START)

"S-Sorry, Satsuki-Chan" He stuttered, not even realizing his affectionate suffix. However, Satsuki did and smiled. She then slowly stroked his cock through his pants. Naruto groans a bit in pleasure and has a blush on his face.

Then Satsuki slowly takes of his pants and underwear, showing his 8 inch cock fully erect. She slowly strokes it.

Naruto keeps on groaning at the feeling. He then feels something wet on his cock. He looks down to see his crush put her mouth over it. The enclosure of Satsuki's mouth made Naruto moan.

She then started humming her mouth with his manhood in her. "Oooooooh! Satsuki-Chan!" moaned Naruto.

Satsuki started bobbing her head back and forth. While she did this she put her two fingers around his shaft and did the same.

This action made Naruto go crazy as he felt something coming out of him. Without hesitating Naruto released himself into Satsuki's mouth. To his surprise, Satsuki swallowed Naruto's cum.

"Mm-mm, that was good" said Satsuki.

Suddenly, Naruto flipped Satsuki and himself over so that he was on top. He took of her shirt and skirt, showing her bare body to him. He saw her D-Cup tits on her chest and her pink pussy that was moist.

Softly crawling to her, he loomed over her, looking deep into her eyes with love and passion. Naruto kissed her neck, enjoying her soft moan that came from those supple lips.

"Oh Naru." She moaned heavily, loving the attention she was being showered with. "I've waited for this for so long." Satsuki admitted with a happy smile and blush.

Looking Satsuki in the eye, gently cupping her cheeks, Naruto gave her a warm smile. "I will always care for you. You have a place in my heart that can't be replaced." He reassured with a soft tone.

Searching his eyes, she saw he was telling the truth. Nodding silently, she gave him a lingering kiss. "Then," Leaning down, she spread herself, showing him her pussy lips.

"Make me yours forever." Satsuki pleaded.

Carefully placing himself between her spread legs, he held her hands. "I will." Dipping down, he captured the girl's full lips in a passionate kiss with tongues gently battling one another in a slow dance. As they kissed, Satsuki let her hands roam all over Naruto's strong back before locking in his hair, keeping him close to her lips.

When he felt Satsuki finally letting go and kissing him harder, he reached up and cupped of her sensitive melons, making her moan in his mouth. Taking advantage of the moan, he beat her tongue back, claiming her mouth as his own. He thoroughly enjoyed her taste. Rolling the hard nub between his fingers, before letting her lips go and captured her other bountiful jug in his mouth. The Uchiha girl moaned harder and arched her back up, pushing her tits deeper in his grasp.

"So fucking good. I love having you suck me." Satsuki moaned, enjoying the way he flicked her sensitive nub. "Iya!" Her black eyes widened in shock when she felt the hard meat of his cock brushing against her virgin hole.

Not being able to take it anymore, already soaking wet from his constant sucking, she pushed him back. Naruto, not expecting this, looked at her in shock. His breath was then taken from him when he gazed upon the erotic sight before him. The girl's hair was slick in a thin line of sweat, her chest heaving up and down, making her breasts jiggle, and her lips were parted in a slight moan.

"Naru make love to me. I want you inside me." Giving her a gentle nod, seeing her seriousness, he nestled himself between her uncultivated garden. Gently probing her maidenhood with his rod, both moaned at the pleasure of having their sex connected only a little.

Looking up one last time, he saw Satsuki giving him one last nod. Returning it, he gently lined himself up before pushing his twitching rod into her wet, hot, cunt. The feeling of Naruto's member slowly making its way to hymen was sending shiver up and down her spine. Her black eyes widened when she felt him hit her maidenhood.

"K-K-Keep going. Break through it." Satsuki pleaded, holding him close. Grunting a little, he jammed his rod against her wall, breaking through the wall. The warm liquid that was her blood spilled from her lady parts, coating him in blood mixed with female juice. Her eyes widened in a mixture of pleasure and overwhelming pain of having this new intruder inside of her. 'I-I-It-It's so big this-this is Naru-kun's cock.' Satsuki teared up.

Seeing the woman cry, he gently wiped her tears away with light kisses. This eased her pain a little, making her coo in pleasure as his lips sent searing pleasure up and down her loins. Naruto could feel Satsuki's inner walls drench his heat-stick he was so deep inside her. Naruto had to bite his lip to stop himself from ejaculating the moment he broke through. He could feel all of her from his pulsing rod, all her pussy muscles constricting against him.

After taking a few minutes to get use to the pleasure stick that she was sure ruined her for other men, not like she wanted anyone else doing this with her, Satsuki spoke.

"N-Naru you can move now. Please make love to me. Reshape me to only hold you." She pleaded. Giving a single nod, he began to slowly pull himself out of her tight cunt walls.

Satsuki found herself missing the pleasing heat of the prick slowly moving its way out of her. When he was just about to leave her hole, he jammed right back in, burying himself hilt deep inside the warm garden. Her eyes widened in shock, pain, and pleasure that racked itself through her entire being.

Naruto watched with wide eyes as Satsuki's entire body quaked underneath him. Her pussy walls closing tightly around his prick, milking it for the seed. Letting out a loud growl, he let his seed fly straight into the woman's tightening hole.

"S-Satsuki-Chan!" Naruto growled out in deep bliss. Not being able to control himself, he let lust take over his movements. Satsuki shook under the blonde who began to thrust into her flooded pussy walls.

Thrusting her hips up, she let out a silent scream as his prick hit her core harder than before. Her black eyes widened in pleasure of being pierced by a man. Satsuki was sure she couldn't live without Naruto's cock from now on.

"So good~!" Satsuki moaned throatily as she felt her world explode in pleasure with each and every hump. "Keep going, Naru! I love your cock!" She begged, bringing him closer so her hot breath was hitting his lips.

Easily complying, Naruto pulled out until only the tip was left in, before slamming back, pushing Satsuki deeper into the mattress. "Fuck!" Naruto growled out, thoroughly enjoying the newly concurred pussy's tight grip along his shaft. Grabbing her hips tighter, he rolled them over so she was now atop him. "Bounce on my cock! I want to see those juicy tits flail as I fuck you!" He demanded with a grin.

'Shit! It's so hot!' Satsuki moaned, almost cumming from his demanding tone. Slowly bringing herself up, she slammed herself back on his cock, moaning as her tits jumped up and down. A sultry smirk graced her ecstasy covered face when she saw Naruto's eyes firmly planted on her jiggling melons. "Touch them~!" She sang out, drunk on the pole she was riding with all her might.

"Play with your personal tits! Claim me as your own!" She begged.

Leaning up with a hungry grin, his lips and tongue met her left nub and sucked on it like a wild animal. Now sitting in this position, he thrusted up, messing with the rhythm.

Satsuki picked herself up and slammed herself back down on the pleasure stick violently, producing a loud clap when their soaked flesh connected. Her delicate hands wrapped themselves around his head, keeping his suckling mouth firmly on her, the room was filled with loud shout of pleasure. The bed creaked and groaned under the powerful pace the lover's had.

After lavishing her tit with his mouth while tweaking and pulling the other sweaty jug, he let his hand that rested on her delectable hips search around. Reaching her ass, Naruto's hand admired the plump flesh that was like the rest of her; taught and firm. It was an ass meant for an adult woman.

Satsuki's eyes widened in shock when she felt Naruto's right hand slap her ass. "N-Naru~!" She moaned hotly, loosening her grip over his hair. Her cunt walls tightened against his thundering shaft, making him groan under the pressure. The girl's mouth soon shoot open, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, when the blonde inserted two fingers in her unused rose-bud.

After a few more punishing thrusts, Satsuki's head flew back and she let out an ear-piercing shriek that many of the villagers heard. Naruto had hit two of her hot spots on her melons and a particular pleasing spot in her ass she never knew was there. It resulted in coating Naruto's power rod in female juice, making it easier for Naruto to get deeper into the hole. Her entire body shook in pleasing bliss as she fell limp against the love of her life, who was still pumping himself in and out.

A smaller orgasm racked through her system when she felt Naruto's semen explode dep into her tight hot walls. Face set in a snarl, Naruto let out a pleased growl as he shot ropes and ropes of cum inside Satsuki's cunt-sleeve.

Seeing Satsuki a little dazed, Naruto switched places. Now having her under him, Naruto sent his piston of a cock in and out of her walls. The Uchiha girl's legs wrapped themselves around his hips, as he pumped in and out of his third lover. Cumming hadn't diminished his thrusts at all.

He just couldn't get enough of fucking her pussy until she were screaming for him to stop. The feeling of Satsuki's walls milking his tower for its cum was addicting. The moaning and shaking woman under him was more than tight enough, tighter than her mother's cunt by a little, and her delectable heat and wetness was intoxicating pleasing for the youth.

'So good~! Brain turning to mush~!' Satsuki thought drunkenly. She had never thought having sex would be this amazing and it was all the more pleasing to know that Naruto was the one making love to her.

Looking down at her, Naruto's lustful blue eyes stared at those kissable pink lips set in a constant moan. Licking his lips, Naruto captured Satsuki in a passionate kiss that she soon reciprocated.

The loves stayed like this for endless minutes. Naruto pistoning his cock harder and harder into Satsuki's accustoming cunt lips, sloppily kissing with their drool spilling from the side, and Naruto's firm hands grabbing and playing with her milk melons.

Opening their eyes, they looked deep into each other s eyes as their pleasure organs began to twitch. Naruto's cock twitched heavily along the moaning black haired girls rippling cunt and Satsuki's cunt walls continued to tighten and massage his shaft with what knowledge she had of pleasing a man during sex.

Slender nails dug into Naruto's back, making him growl in pain mixed with pleasure, before humping harder and harder getting as deep as possible inside the girl's cunt. A few more powerful pumps later, he finally breached her cervix and into her womb. Feeling the constricting heat and tightness of it on his sensitive head, he finally let everything he had been holding go.

Satsuki squealed like a bitch in heat when she felt the hot sticky cum of Naruto's seed pour into her most precious place. Her entire body shook in rapture as she had the greatest climax of her entire life. She was sure she saw God just before her eyes rolled to the back of her head, white and black filling her vision, before she passed out, twitching all the while.

Leaving the kiss, panting with saliva connecting their lips.

"Goodnight, my hime." Naruto whispered in her ear. Then he also went to sleep.

(Lemon End) 


	2. KYUU-CHAN (VIXEN)

Leaf Village hospital

"Hey, where's Sasuke's room?" a voice demanded.

The nurse looked up to see the one looking down on her was Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's resident 'demon'.

"I'm sorry, but Sasuke-sama isn't allowed any visitors." She replied with a sneer that pissed Naruto off. He pointed at her and shouted,

"What the hell? He's my teammate!"

"Naruto, keep it down, where in a hospital." Naruto looked to see that it was his sensei that was calling to him. He quickly ran to Kakashi,

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" he called out "I like have a request!"

"No need, I already know what you're going to ask me." Kakashi said "I found someone to look after your training."

"But you're my sensei " Naruto slowly said with a frown marring his face.

"I've got some business to take care off," Kakashi explained "I don't have the time to look after you."

Naruto looked down on the ground with his hair shadowing his eyes. He gritted his teeth and clenched his hands and looked up at his sensei with a glare "You're training

Sasuke aren't you?" he asked.

Kakashi was surprised at the anger in the voice and with a calm look, he said "I have to Naruto, you saw what Gaara did to Lee."

"And you saw that Neji was one step away from killing his family, his own blood so tell me why can't you just train both of us?"

"Naruto, Sasuke needs my full attention for the entire month, he is currently injured and when he comes out of the hospital, he still won't be strong enough to face Gaara so he needs my guidance to heal his muscles and increase his skill set so he could come out of this match successfully or do you not care about your teammate at all?"

Naruto turned and walked away from his 'sensei' but he stopped and tilted his head to face him "'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash' were your words 'sensei'." He quoted "You know the shadow clone jutsu and I know that because you used it in wave where you made almost as much as I can, so will it hurt to have one look over my training?"

He then put his hands in his pockets and strolled out of the hospital "I guess you would do anything for your precious Uchiha." And with that, he left the hospital leaving a shocked crowd and sensei who just later shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

with Naruto

Naruto was walking through the forest in rage. His chakra was swirling around him, destroying everything in front of him. He needed a way to train.

Naruto had discovered the secret of the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. The clone, when dispelled, would send everything it learned, back to the real person or clones as well, if they were there.

'Maybe I can combine them so that they transfer knowledge to each other every while, making them get the stuff easier. Sharing a bit of chakra should transfer the knowledge since they are made of chakra.

Alright, let's do it.' "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

1000 shadow clones appeared in front of him in a poof of smoke. "Alright troops, you already know what we are going to do today and for the entire month! I want 200 clones to practice water walking! I want 200 of you to practice wind elemental jutsu! I want 200 to get more water jutsu! I want 200 of you to get a new type of Taijutsu and learn all of it! I want the last group to practice a Kenjutsu style! Is this understood soldiers!?" Naruto explained then shouted.

All the clones replied with a "Sir, yes Sir" with a dramatic salute.

'All right, I need to increase my physical powers as much as I can. I should get some weights to make me faster as stronger.' With that thought, Naruto went to Higarashi

Weapons Shop. he had been there to get the katana. The man had given him a blade called Benihime for free. however, the academy used to supply him with the needed weapons so he didn't go there much.

Later that day

Naruto was walking through the training ground that he was using. He was pretty happy with what happened in that store. When he walked in, he had seen that Tenten worked at the place. It didn't surprise him much since she was a weapons user. He had asked for weights and she showed him 2 different types. A Chakra Weight Seal and regular weights.

The difference was that the regular one never changed. The seal one however was able to be turned off lower or increase by just putting chakra into it. After he got it, he payed and headed back to the training ground after putting it on.

Naruto tried to pump in a bit of chakra, but do to his control, it was much higher. The weight difference caused him to immediately crash into the ground. Slowly, he was able to manage them.

Naruto started to run around the training ground. He was pretty slow at first, but ran faster and faster. After running around it 40 times, he finally collapsed

He was able to yell "DISPEL!" through his exhaustion. A thousand clones dispelled in a poof of smoke. Naruto didn't know why, but soon, darkness overcame him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw a forest with him in the clearing, right next to a house. The house was 2 stories tall and was colored in black and red. He approached the door to the house and went inside.

When he went in, a woman was sitting in the couch. The woman had long, Red hair framed a perfect, unblemished heart shape face. She wore a red kimono with blue foxes on it.

Underneath the kimono were D-cups and a perfect tanned body. It was just a little lighter than his but still, perfect. Going on, creamy long legs that ended in bare feet.

She had three whisker marks on each cheek.

Once he looked at her, the whisker marks and the foxes gave her away.

"Kyuubi." He stated

"Yes Naruto-Kun?" She asked back in a melodious voice

"I have a question for you, why did you attack Konoha?." The genin asked. He had learned not to judge before knowing anything. Kyuubi hadn't attacked Konoha for a very long time, so why then and then only? He would not judge by rumors like what happened to him.

"Listen to me carefully kit, and I'll explain it once and only once alright?" she asked and Naruto nodded giving her his full attention and the fox smiled. 'The boy isn't afraid of me nor is he doubting me' she thought and started.

"It all started 12 years ago kit, a masked man decided to attack the village and wanted me to do it for him. He had a power that could control me and he pulled me out of my previous container and controlled me with the Sharingan. That is a special power that you'll know when you're older and I'll explain it in more detail. But now to the issue at hand. He sent me on a rampage to the village and the Yondaime Hokage used a forbidden jutsu that cost him his life to stop me and seal me into a newborn child." she said as realization dawned on Naruto's face and he whispered.

"Me. "he said and the fox nodded sadly knowing his past and pitied the child. Naruto brought his knees to his chest and cried as the fox just sat silently letting him get it all out and cool off.

"Kit are you not afraid of me. I could kill you and get out of the seal now you know?" she asked and Naruto smiled at the fox.

"I'm sorry that you have to stay sealed because of me. You didn't do the attack because you wanted to, that bastard forced you and now you are all alone here. I'll be your friend and if you want to be free then kill me if you want no one would really miss me anyways." he said sobbing as the fox woman hugged him.

'This boy is different than the others. He believed me and doesn't hate me like those others in his pathetic species. Maybe he is the one that father said will change the world one day.' the woman thought.

"What's your name?" He whispered

"What?" She couldn't believe that this child just asked her for a name.

"I asked what your name is." He replied.

"My name is Akane, Akane Otsutsuki." She replied, using her 'father's' last name.

They looked into each other s eyes and slowly started to lean forward. Their lips finally met each other.

Lemon Warning Akane started unzipping his jacket and tossed it to a corner in the room as she continued to plant kisses along his neck and then sat up and began to straddle his waist. She reached down and ripped his shirt completely off and threw the remains on the floor. Naruto was about to protest saying that was his favorite shirt but never got the chance because she planted another fierce kiss on his lips while using her hands to travel his body. She could feel the muscles from years of hard work and training.

Naruto was now enjoying this fully. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good as a matter of fact if he thought about it he's never felt this good. Akane suddenly sat up and continued to straddle his waist and took the shirt he just gave her off. Naruto watched as her two large breasts bounce free from there cottony confines and reached up and grabbed her left breast in his hand and gently began to knead it earning slight moans from the vixen on top of him.

Akane's senses were going wild she had never felt such pleasure in her life before even when she use to pleasure herself in his mind. "By Kami he's so good. I've never felt like this before. It feels like my whole body is on fire and we haven't even gotten past foreplay yet." Akane said to herself. But before she could think anything else she threw her head back and let out a loud moan as Naruto took her left breast into his mouth and began to suckle on it while still kneading her right breast with his other hand.

He continued to do this action switching breasts every few minutes until Akane got impatient and pushed him back on the bed.

Akane ripped his pants off leaving him in only his black and orange boxers and slipped out of the pants she was wearing. After that she seductively crawled over and on top of him while slowly waving her nine red tails. They started another round of making out and then Akane started trailing kisses down his neck again and stopped at his collar bone and bit into his neck drawing a little blood and earning a slight moan from Naruto.

Soon after a tattoo something like Sasuke's curse mark appeared on his shoulder where Akane was biting down at and it was the image of a Nine-tailed fox. Once she let go of his neck she savored the taste of his blood since it's been years since she's been able to cure her bloodlust. "Your blood taste good." She said licking her lips which caused him to get harder.

After that Akane continued to make her way down planting light kisses on his body along the way until she got to her prize. She got to the edge of his boxers and grabbed them with her long pointed teeth and pulled them off. Once she got them off she looked up at her prize that awaited her but what she saw made her eyes go wide with disbelief.

In front of her Naruto stood in all of his 11 inch glory. Akane was shocked and a little scared of the size of Naruto's dick but she was getting wetter and wetter by the second and smirked as she thought of all the things she could and would do with it.

Naruto was looking at her and smirked at seeing her reaction but that smirk wouldn't stay for long as it was soon replaced by a look of fear as he saw the evil grin that on her face. "My my. You have a big toy for me to play with." Akane said as she took his member into her delicate yet deadly hands.

She started pumping him agonizingly slow earning low moans and groans from her mate. She was going to make him beg for her to continue. And just as she thought it didn't take long. She knew even someone as strong willed as Naruto wouldn't be able to resist this kind of torture for long.

"Dammit you stupid fox quit torturing me." Naruto groaned out. He knew she was just teasing him right now but she didn't know just how much torture this was. At the moment he felt like he was in heaven and hell at the same time. But his thoughts would be cut short as he threw his head back and let out another loud groan as he felt Akane slowly lick him from base to head.

Akane kept this up getting the desired reaction from him but decided it was time to go in for the kill. After giving him one last slow lick she slowly took the head of his member into her mouth causing Naruto to moan once again. She slowly took more and more of his dick into her mouth and used her right hand to hold what she couldn't get into her mouth.

She slowly started to bob her head and swiveled her tongue around his head which left Naruto speechless. "Kami the things she's doing with her tongue should be illegal." His mouth was stuck in an O shape from the pleasure he was receiving as she started to speed up. They stayed like that for 5 minutes. Only the sounds of Naruto's labored breath and Akane suckling on his dick could be heard throughout the room.

"I'm... I'm gonna cum." He said in ecstasy. Akane on her part didn't want this to end yet and used the hand she was pumping him with to pinch shut the base of his dick which kept him from cumming. "I don't want this to end just yet Naru-kun. I want to enjoy this for as long as I can." Akane said looking up at him with lust filled eyes as she took him back into her mouth which earned another loud groan from him.

Once again they stayed like that for another six minutes before Naruto started begging. "Come on Kyuu-chan... please... you're killing me here." He said in labored breaths which caused Akane to smirk. She did love him but she never said she wouldn't torture him every now and then and since she couldn't torture him with pain she would torture him with pleasure. She let go of the base of his member and just decided to suck him until he came.

Akane sucked on him for a few minutes until she heard him again. "I... I'm cumming." He said once again. Akane on her part just sped up the pace she was going until she felt him unload his semen into her mouth which she drank gratefully. Once done she licked her lips to savor his wonderful tasting semen. "Mmmm... You taste so good Naru-kun." She said lustfully. After seeing her swallow his semen and lick her lips the way she did he instantly became hard again but it was time for payback.

Akane once again crawled on top of him but Naruto was prepared and flipped her on her back and pinned both of her hands above her head. Akane was surprised at this sudden turn of events she never expected him to be the dominate type but she didn't mind in fact she welcomed it. "If he wants to dominate me let him." She thought to herself.

Once he had her pinned he started to trail kisses down her body and stopped and sucked on her left breast before he continued his path down until he reached his goal. He let go of her hands and spread her legs to get a good view of his prize. He slowly brought his tongue and licked all around her pussy earning groans from the vixen. He continued doing this letting his tongue glide across her snitch every few seconds and looked up to see she was already out of breath.

Akane was surprised again he was using her torture against her and the sad thing about it was working. "Naru-kun please..." She whimpered in a low tone. Naruto looked up and smirked. "I couldn't quite hear that Kyuu-chan." He said as he slowly licked her pussy which caused her to shout. "You're going to have to speak up." He said as he continued to lick around her pussy again. "Please eat my pussy!" She said which caused him to smirk once again but he complied and started licking her pussy which caused her to throw her head back and let out a loud moan.

Naruto decided to push even further and slipped his tongue into her folds which left Akane moaning his name in pleasure. Akane wrapped her legs around his head as he continued his ministrations for a few more minutes before he heard her. "Naru-kun... I.. I'm..." She said. Naruto knew she was getting ready to cum so he stopped and licked her clit a few times. That was the last straw Akane couldn't hold it any longer and let out her pleasure motivated scream.

He gazed at the sopping wet vagina between her legs.

"You like what you see Naruto?" She slowly walked towards him with a sway in her hips. She pushed him down and crawled on top of him with her breasts swaying back and forth in the air.

She crawled towards Naruto until she was face to face with him. They stare into each other's eyes both filled with mad lust and love.

"Naruto I need you now." The kyuubi whispered in Naruto's ear only to stimulate him more.

"Alright." Naruto grabbed her and gracefully flipped her over so he was on top. He took a second to gaze over her amazing body, right underneath him.

"You have me where you want me. What will you do with that big dick Naruto?" She sexily asked with a grin. He centered his dick right in front of her hot womanhood. 'Here we go.' The kyuubi looked down nervously for once in her life.

Naruto slowly pushed forward entering the kyuubi. He groaned as his cock stretched her pussy, feeling the warmth. The kyuubi moaned in pain and pleasure as his dick pushed into her pussy. He slowly shoved seven inches in and stopped, the sensation was nothing like he had felt before. He could feel her pussy wanting to suck him in.

The kyuubi closed her eyes as pleasure and pain hit her at the same time. Naruto stopped and let Akane get use to the size.

"Fuck Akane." Naruto stated. With that Naruto tried to shove his cock as far as possible. Slowly he thrusts back and forth.

"You're so tight!" He stated and pulled back so just the tip was in, then shoved all twelve inches in her. The kyuubi went over and she lost control. The sensation of having

Naruto shove his full twelve inch dick inside her, sent her over the edge. She screamed as she let out her orgasm, as this amazing feeling overtook.

"I'm cumming Naruto!" She grabbed the sheets and squeezed. Immediately she screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure as her juices flow out and covered Naruto's cock. He paused and starred at her, watching her pant and her chest rise and fall.

He could see sweat across her body and her long hair askew. The kyuubi quickly noticed Naruto stopped and looked up at him. They stare at each other, not saying a word. They felt something, a strange feeling as demon slits stared into human eyes.

Quickly out of passion the Kyuubi leaned forward and planted her lips against his. She desperately kissed him and he kissed back. Her arms wrapped around his strong back and held him tight. This was it, she was finally with the man she loved. There was nowhere else she would rather be than with him, right now.

She began to talk between the kiss. "Don't stop fucking me. I want all of you inside of me." She desperately begged.

Naruto complied and started thrusting again causing the kyuubi to scream. He found a good pace and thrust into her pussy. The kyuubi's hands squeezed the sheets tightly as his dick rammed its way to her womb. Constantly he fucked her, as he gritted his teeth. He stopped for nothing as he watched her squeeze the sheets.

Naruto thrusts at blinding speeds. Sweat fell from his body as he shoved his cock in her twat. The kyuubi tried to hold on as she felt Naruto's cock reshape her pussy.

Opening her eyes she found Naruto's bright blue eyes. They stare at each other and he leaned forward furiously kissing her. She felt amazing, she had the man she always wanted ravishing her.

"Naruto it feels so fucking good! Fuck me even more!" She screamed. He grabbed what he could of the kyuubi's breasts and squeezed harshly as he slammed against her womb.

Again he was reaching his climax. She could feel his cock grow, ready to erupt.

"Fuck I'm going to cum again!" He yelled.

"Cum inside me Naruto!" She yelled. With his cock pulsing he releases his semen, shooting several ropes of cum. The jizz jets straight into her womb, overflowing. He pulled out, shooting several more ropes of cum on to the kyuubi's body. The thick cum lands on her face, completely covering her.

Naruto finally shoots the last of his cum. He panted as he looked down at her covered with his cum. Quickly she wiped herself off.

"That was fucking amazing Naruto." She said.

"Yea it was." He replied.

"Come here." She sexily said and stood up.

Naruto stood up and walked up behind her. Slowly he rubbed his body against her back. His large manhood grinded up against her plump butt, moving up and down right between her soft cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her into him.

The Kyuubi could feel Naruto's strong body grinding up against her naked back and up against her bushy tail.

"Look Akane I'm still hard." He said into her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Looking down to her surprise she found Naruto's dick still erect. 'He is just full of stamina.' Slowly she grabbed hold of his dick to find it still hard and throbbing.

"You really can fuck forever." She stated. Naruto grabbed her flipping her around and grabbed her plump butt lifting her up into the air. She was now spread eagle up in the air with his dick hovering before her womanhood. His hands firmly held her round cheeks.

"Your goanna fuck me in the air huh."

"Just trust me, I saw this in one of those make out series books." Naruto held the kyuubi in the air. She wrapped her arms around his naked back so he could balance. He lined up again. Slowly his cock entered her pussy gaining a soft moan from her. He pushed forward his cock moving deeper and deeper until all twelve inches were in her.

With his cock at her womb, he began thrusting widely. He pressed his body against her, feeling her naked body. The kyuubi had never felt this good, having Naruto totally destroy her was amazing.

"Fuck Naruto I think your dick is going to split my pussy!" She screamed. Naruto was full of lust, his mind was consumed with the sensations. As his pace quickened, he began thrusting at insane speeds. Screams left the kyuubi's mouth as his dick pounded up into her womb. He groaned from the great sensation but he couldn't stop. Akane could barely keep up as her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head full of lust.

The kyuubi's huge breasts bounced up in the air and Naruto was mesmerized. Her entire body felt numb and she was in complete bliss. She could feel the sweat run down her body as Naruto rammed forward. She couldn't believe the stamina he had. Fuck, he is such a stud.

She gripped his back tighter as she felt him nonstop ram into her. His fingers dug deeper into her plump butt as he slammed nonstop.

Naruto could feel he was reaching his limit but he wanted to keep going. Biting his lip he continued fucking her. Time went by of furiously fucking into the kyuubi's tight pussy. He never slowed down for a second for an entire hour. Akane felt she couldn't take it anymore. They were both nearing their climax.

"I'm goanna release it all!" He yelled, felling he was about to cum.

"So am I!" She screamed as Naruto's dick grew again. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, her naked body holding him tight.

"Just cum in me! Please, release your seed into my womb!" Naruto could feel her pussy clamp down around his cock and wouldn't let him go. He couldn't hold it any longer and they both orgasm together. Several thick ropes of semen erupt straight into her womb. Their juices mix together as he jets his cum into her.

The kyuubi could feel the warm substance overflowing into her womb. Her body gripped his skin and she grinned. 'Finally I can feel it. I can feel his warm semen in my womb.'

She loved the feeling of his warm cum inside her.

The kyuubi's pussy was overflowing with his cum. She gently let go of Naruto and slides down to the ground completely drained of energy. As Naruto stood there he felt even more ropes of his seed escape on to the kyuubi's body. Her body was covered with blobs of his semen.

Both had sweat running down there body and they were worn out. She quickly gulped all the cum from her body, savoring the taste. With a final rope of cum Naruto fell down on top of the kyuubi, his head landing right between her large breasts. He rested his head against her tits. They continued panting in silence.

Lemon end 


	3. RED-EYED ANGEL

Naruto was walking through the village in silent rage. he and his team had just arrived from the Wave Mission. After giving his reports, his 'sensei' had told him and

Sakura-Chan (I just died a little writing that) to go home to rest while he took Sasuke to train again.

The teme was always trained by Kakashi, who had left him and sakura alone. As he walked through the village, he crashed into someone. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled and looked up. He saw an embarrased Hinata with her face as red as Kurenai's eyes, speaking of who, was standing right next to Hinata.

"Oh, sorry about that Hinata-Chan." He exclaimed with a sheepish grin, scratching his head. He was confuse when Hinata fell back, unconscious.

"Hey, Hinata-Chan are you ok!? Hinata!" He shouted. He felt a hand on shoulder and looked up to see the amuse eyes of Kurenai.

"Don't worry Naruto-Kun, Hinata-Chan is fine." she stated to the worried kid. He sighed in relief.

Kurenai made a chakra clone, a solid clone that used very little chakra, It was like the Kage Bunshin, but much weaker and without the memory transfer, and ordered it to take Hinata home.

"So why are you here alone?" She asked the kid while taking him to the forest to make him stop being glared at and for a bit of piece.

"Well, Kakashi told me and Sakura to go home while he tauught the Uchiha-teme to teach him. Kakashi hadn't even taught us anything but tree climbing so far and that was a week ago." He exclaimed. He didn't know why he was opening to her, maybe cause she was nice to him? He felt safe with her.

The black-haired woman was seeing red. Kakashi had always said 'Those that break the rules and regulations are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum.' was abandoning his own student to teach one. He was showing the Uchiha favoritism. The Silver-haired bastard also only taught them tree climbing 1 week ago. That was well after 3 months.

Genin were taught it after the first week of graduation. She made a decision in her mind. "Hey Naruto, how about I teach you?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her with sparkles and hope in his eyes. "You will? Thank you!" he exclaimed

1 month later

A month had passed since Kurenai had promised to teach Naruto. During this time, she made him wear weight seals after finding about his recovery speed. She made him increase it everyday, not like she needed to. At the end of the day, his teacher had made him take it off to get used to the speed and strength.

When Kurenai had found out about his sabatoged Taijutsu skills, she had toke him to a woman named Anko Mitarashi. That woman was a psycopath if he ever met one. anko had made him run from a giant snake while throwing shurikens, Kunais, and Senbons at him. The purplette had made him learn the Hebi style.

Kurenai had also gotten his control higher. She had taught him water walking. After that, she had taught him the water walking. After completing that, she had made him move tiny balls around in a certain order. He was still working on that.

The ruby eyed woman had discovered that while Naruto could not do any small ranked Genjutsu, he could do high leveled ones. After doing that, she had tried to teach him how to dispel them, but learned that the Kyuubi would actually dispel them automatically.

In Ninjutsu, she had found his elemental affinity and found it wind. She got Asuma to teach him abit. Kurenai had taught him non-elemental techniques as well.

The jonin had also made him read many books about history, math, and other material.

At Kurenai's apartment

Kurenai had led Naruto to her apartment. She had special news for him. She had gotten her request for Naruto to live with her through. Once she told him that, he jumped at her and nuzzled her. Since she had on a slightly open red shirt, he nuzzled against her breasts. They softly petted Naruto's whiskers making him purr. The rough sensation on her breasts caused Kurenai to moan.

Naruto looked at her wide eyed, both their faces were red. They looked at each other and slowly leaned in and lips met.

Lemon Start

While they made out, Naruto and Kurenai furiously started ripping one another's clothing til finally, both of them were completely naked before one another. Kureani looked down at Naruto's cock and licked her lips at the sight of it. Kurenai leaned in to kiss him again before she started kissing and licking a trail down his body, getting him to moan from her mouth working over his bare flesh. She then took hold of his cock and started stroking him in her hand which got him to hiss in pleasure. She then gave him a quick lick of the top of his dick. Then she did it again only longer and swiveling her tongue over the head of his penis. She then dragged his tongue down his shaft and then back up to the very top. All the while, Naruto was melting.

The Jonin then took his cock into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down with his manhood sliding in and out. Naruto was barely able to control himself as his eyes rolled back from how warm and wet her mouth felt.

"Kurenari-Chan, that feels so good." he moaned.

She then popped his cock out of her mouth for a second but still kept on stroking him in her hand. She smiled up at him in response. "If you like that, you're gonna love this." she smirked.

Naruto then watched as she squished his cock in between her breasts. She then started sucking him again as he started pumping up in between her tits and into her waiting mouth. Naruto even reached down to place a hand on her head and lay back to moan from feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash through his body. Kurenai also moaned from the taste of his cock and would alternate between suck his member or licking it while swiveling her tongue around the head of his member. Kurenai then smiled when she felt him twitch in her mouth and worked to get him to cum. She started squeezing breast around even tighter and such even more furiously before Naruto gasped and exploded into her mouth, load after load cum.

Naruto watched as she swallowed his loads in several large gulps. She didn't want any of his semen to go to waste and she didn't let it. Once she was done, she got up on her knees and licked her lips.

Naruto then lay down as she made her way over to straddle his face. She placed her hands on the wall behind the head of her bed as she sat down and moaned as she felt Naruto stared working his tongue over her womanhood. Naruto moaned into her folds from the rich taste of her pussy and the juices that dripped from her slit onto his tongue and down his throat. Naruto thought he'd make things even sweeter and brought his hands up to squeeze and massage her ass cheeks while he licked away at her pussy lips. Kurenai was whimpering from the pleasure she felt as her new lover continued pleasuring her. Her eyes rolled back and she could barely breath when he forced his tongue up into her moist and hot caverns of her cunt.

Kurenai started moaning louder from feeling wave after wave of pleasure wash through her body as he swiveled his tongue around inside of her. Naruto felt her vaginal muscles tighten round his tongue and could tell she was getting really close to her first climax. Naruto then pressed his face further into her crotch to reach his tongue as far up into her as he could and she was now almost screaming. She was afraid that she was gonna wake up her baby from how she was crying out. She actually had to bring a hand up to cover her mouth as she finally couldn't hold back anymore before screaming into hand while and climaxing. Naruto enjoyed the rich and sweet taste of her womanly nectar as it poured into his mouth as he drank it.

Once Naruto finished swallowing all of her cum, she got off and took a moment to calm down and catch her breath. Naruto smiled as she lay on her back and watched as her chest raised and lowered as she breathed heavily from how intense her orgasm was.

"You're amazing Naruto-Kun." she said once she caught her breath.

"If you liked that, you'll love this." he said back as he moved in to lock lips with her again.

While they made out, Naruto shifted himself over top of her and she adjusted so that he was in between her legs. She blushed and smiled as she felt his cock, now at full strength again, tapping against her wet pussy. She reached down to take hold of him again as she lined him up and then allowed him to push himself inside of her. Kurenai moaned from feeling him steatch her wide open and as he thrust himself in and out of her, he filled her up with his massive girth. Naruto felt her wrap her legs around his waist and much to Kurenai's delight, he could now reach even deeper with the head of his cock tapping against the entrance to her womb. As they continued fucking, the head of her bed was hitting the wall of her bedroom loudly.

Naruto hissed when she started digging her nails into his back as he kept on thrusting within her. He also heard her whimpering in a higher pitch and could feel her vaginal muscles tightening around his shaft like she did before when he was eating her out which was the warning that she was gonna climax very soon. Naruto worked to double his efforts to bring her to orgasm so he could ride it out before he'd finish as well. Kurenai smiled and blushed when she felt him twitch inside of her which was a signal that he wasn't gonna last much longer. Now all she had to do was be sure to last long enough so they could cum at the same time. Finally, her innards coiled around him tightly and with a few more thrusts, Naruto burst inside her.

Both lovers moaned as Naruto felt her squirting her juices out and soaking their crotches and her eyes rolled back in her head when Naruto was spurting several large shots of cum inside of her. Once their orgasm had come to a stop, Naruto rested on his elbows to rest and catch his breath but the feeling of her tits squeezing against his bare chest and his cock still resting inside of her. Once she had the chance to breath regularly, she flipped him over onto his back with her now straddling him. Kurenai smiled and leaned in to press her lips against his and they started making out once again. After only a few seconds, Naruto's cock grew to full strength inside her again which signaled her that he was ready to go again. She smiled and sat up.

Naruto held onto her hips to help Kurenai keep balanced while she placed her hands on his chest before she started rolling her hips over his hips and moving him around inside of her. Naruto felt her sliding and moving his cock around inside her body as she rolled her hips skillfully over him and responded by thrusting upward into her. It took a few moments, but soon they both had a steady rhythm going with thrusts and hip movements. Both of their heavy breathing picked up again as sweat poured down their naked forms and things got more intense. Naruto then thought he'd stir things up a bit and sat up to hold her tight and much to Kurenai's delight, he started sucking on her tits and paying special attention to her hard buds.

Kurenai then went from rolling her hips over him to bringing herself up and then back down. This filled the room with a wet slapping noise as flesh collided with flesh as Naruto rammed his cock in furiously within her while still paying attention to her erect pink nipples. Kurenai blushed as she felt him gently bite and gnaw on her tits while he suckled them and then she slammed him back down on his back. Naruto thrusts were now bouncing her up and down on his hips and he smiled when he heard her moaning in a higher pitch which meant that she was gonna cum again. As Naruto worked to double his efforts and bring her to another climax, Kurenari's vaginal muscles were tightening again and she smiled when she felt him twitch inside.

After a couple more moments of hard fucking, Naruto thrust himself up into her a few more times when he felt Kurenai wrench herself around his manhood in an effort to milk him of his semen. Kurenari cried out in ecstasy when she felt him explode inside of her again like he did before. She did her best to roll her hips a few more times to ride out her orgasm and to get his cock to shoot some more cum. Her efforts were rewarded when Naruto fired several more rounds of semen into her before she finally got what she could and fell forward into his arms to rest. Naruto and Kurenai took a few moments to catch their breaths while Naruto's limp cock still rested inside of her body. Naruto then gently rolled her over and started kissing her again.

Kurenai was glad that he was ready to go again and rolled over into another position. Kurenai smiled as she was now in a spoons position with Naruto and she smiled when she felt him kissing her shoulder and neck. Once they had enough of the foreplay, she arched her leg and let him reach down to line himself up with her entrance and enter her body a third time. Once they became one flesh again, he started pounding away into her again. Kurenai was breathing heavy from the thrill of feeling like a whore while he drove his cock in and out of her pussy with his crotch slapping against her bare ass. Naruto then reach one hand under her to begin squeezing one of her tits and the other to play around with her clitoris to make things hotter.

Naruto smiled when she started crying out in a higher pitch from the extra stimulation and so she reached back to take hold of his face and bring him to her lips for another kiss. Naruto and Kurenai would make out and moan into one another's mouths while he picked up the pace, slamming his cock into her. Kurenai broke the kiss to whimper again when she felt herself about to orgasm again and much to her delight, she felt him twitch inside of her again. Naruto kept thrusting into her till she cried out as her climax hit her like a train and her vaginal muscles coiled around him again like a vice grip. Naruto kept pounding away to ride out her orgasm till he finally groaned with one more thrust and filled her womb to the brim with his cum.

Kurenai was panting like a dog as she felt Naruto fire several more spurts of cum up into her before he finally slipped back out of her. Kurenai lay down to let the ecstasy wash over her as Naruto cum was leaking and oozing out of her swollen pussy. Once he had caught his breath, Naruto got up on his elbows and looked over at the beautiful raven haired Jonin.

"I could probably go one more round, how about you Kurenai-Chan?" he asked.

She smiled and rolled over onto her elbows as well. "I think I could." she replied. "But I just wanna ask, do you do anal sex too?" she asked him.

Naruto smiled at her question. "Just get on all fours and leave the rest to me." he told her.

Kurenai got up and faced the headboard of her bed and smiled from the excitement. One dark and dirty fantasy she always had was taking it up her ass and Asuma was never willing to try it out. His loss though really. She was a total ass virgin and now Naruto was gonna enjoy her back door. Naruto got behind her and smiled as he viewed her lightly brown anus. Then he got an idea to make things even more exciting. Kurenai waited for him to push his cock inside of her but instead felt something wet and slimy against her asshole. She then gasped and froze up when she realized what was going on. She was afraid that any second, Naruto would jerk back and started gagging and coughing from the idea of licking her there of all places.

But Naruto just kept on licking away at her anus and even moaned a bit, letting her know that he was actually enjoying it. Truth told, she was a very clean woman and it wasn't as bad as anyone would think it was. There was a subtle scent mind you and she didn't smell like roses, but Kurenai did put on perfume before he came over and it was of course Kunoichi kind that smelled a lot like lavender. It was subtle enough so that nobody would notice if they were tracking you but enough where up close you would.

After all, even Kunoichi have a right to feel pretty. Naruto smiled as he rimmed her when he heard her moaning once she was able to relax and enjoy the attention she got in that area. She ran her hand down to start masturbating.

Naruto would continue eating away at her ass til she finally came onto her fingers from her self-pleasuring and Kurenai had to admit that she didn't think she'd enjoy analingus as much as she did and it's been years since she pleasured herself like she did just now, but she was glad that Naruto was willing to surprise her with something new. Naruto then got up on his knees to admire his work in her moist anus.

"Are you ready Kurenai-Chan?" he asked her.

Kurenai nodded and took a deep breath for the moment she was waiting for. Naruto smiled and sighed as he placed the head of his cock against her asshole and she bit down on her lips to brace herself. Naruto also took hold of her elbows and then with one more deep breath, me pushed himself in through her pucker and into her body. Kurenai grunted from feeling the sharp stinging and burning feeling of first time anal penetration but dealt with it. Naruto started out slowly at first with his cock sliding in and out of her ass before he decided to pick up speed. Naruto was groaning from how unbelievably hot and tight her backside was. Each time he pushed himself back in, it felt like she was sucking him deeper inside and it felt great.

Kurenai adjusted quickly to Naruto driving his manhood up her ass and soon, she was moaning from the feeling of being sodomized. She always thought anal sex was gonna be fun and sure enough, she thought Naruto fucking her ass felt great. Naruto then thought he'd be fair and give her a reach around. Naruto let go of her elbows and leaned in with his chest against her bare back with his head over her shoulder. Naruto then reach one hand around to massage and squeeze one of her breasts while his other hand traveled south to play with her womanhood. Naruto smiled when she cried out from the extra stimulation she received. Kurenai was moaning loudly like a porn star as her last orgasm was coming around the corner.

Naruto grunted as he felt the pressure in his loins from feeling his own climax fast approaching and doubled his speed with his cock sliding his cock in and out of her ass in rapid speed.

"Kurenai-Chan...I'm gonna cum again." he warned as his eyes rolled back.

"Me too Naruto-Kun." he replied. "So cum inside me, cum inside my ass Naruto-Kun." she pleaded.

Naruto kept going until he finally exploded inside her, shooting several large spurts of cum up her ass and filling her rectum up. Kurenai climax immediately afterwards, soaking his fingers with her womanly fluids.

"Kurenai-Chan...you have a great ass." he told her.

Kurenai felt him pump his cock inside her a few more times before groaning and coming again, shooting even more semen up her ass. Kurenai's eyes rolled back in her head and thought she was seeing stars from the ecstasy flooded her body. Naruto then pulled out of her and let her lay down and he sat back to catch his breath. Kurenai felt all his cum now oozing out of her now swollen anus and onto her sheets. Naruto then lay down behind her and smiled down at her and she at him. She kissed him one more time before letting him bring the sheets over him.

"Naruto-Kun." she said softly. "You have been blessed by the gods." she told him before they'd both drift off to sleep. 


	4. SHINA-HIME (BENI-HIME)

Naruto was walking through the streets from school. He went to a school called Konoha Middle school.

Naruto was a 14-year-old boy with spiky blond hair that he inherited from his dead father. He was tall for his age, standing at 5'8". He wore an orange jumpsuit with the zipper open, showing his black shirt underneath. He wore black jeans. Naruto was muscular, but lean. He had a bright green emerald necklace tied around his neck. He wore a black and red sneakers.

Naruto was heading for the martial arts Dojo called 'Flames of Youth'. Here, people learned to fight using the Goken style. It used both speed and strength to fight. The teacher named Might Gai made them wear weights to increase their speed and strength. This is where he learned to fight. His body was created to be muscular, but not a lot.

After training for another hour, Naruto decided to head home to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina Uzumaki Kushina was a woman well-known for her beauty. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She had E-Cup breasts that she hid with a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress that she usually wore with a wristband on her left wrist. When he arrived home, he saw his admittedly beautiful mother. She was wearing an apron with a white shirt. It showed her cleavage rather well. When she bent down to gather ingredients, she showed her ass.

This is what Naruto Uzumaki saw after entering the house. Once the door closed, Kushina said "Naruto-Kun, go change your clothes, take a shower then come down for dinner."

Naruto easily agreed and went to the shower, not seeing her blush. The image of his mother's tits and ass had given him and erection. He was glad that she had not turned around or else she would have seen it.

After taking a cold shower, he put on his chosen clothes and went down for dinner.

With Kushina

Kushina was making Dinner as her son was about to arrive home. when he entered the house, she bend down to grab some pork for Ramen. It was her son's favorite food after all.

At the corner of her eyes, Kushina saw Naruto getting an erection by looking at her. Deciding to help him, she said "Naruto-Kun, go change your clothes, take a shower then come down for dinner." When he went up, she got a blush remembering at how big her son's dick was. Her pussy started to get a bit moist. She ignored it and set out the ramen for dinner.

Naruto finally came down a few minutes later. After eating the food, she went to do the dishes and her son came like usual to help her. After doing the dishes, Naruto went upstairs and into her room.

Meanwhile Kushina went to her own room. She stripped down to show her beautiful body. The redhead got on the bed and started to masturbate. She imagined her son Naruto taking her using his big dick. She started to moan loudly and she heard footsteps coming towards her room. She came quickly with a silent scream and pulled up her blanket just as the door opened.

With Naruto after Dinner

After helping his mother with the dishes, Naruto went up to his room. After getting up there, he took out his laptop. He was about to go to youtube when he heard moans from his mother's room.

Naruto knew what these moans were and blushed, getting slightly hot. He shook it off and got off the laptop. Getting outside the room, he made purposely heavy steps to warn his mother.

He finally got over to her door and opened it. He saw his mother covered by her blanket.

"Kaa-Chan? Are you ok? I heard Strange sounds coming from here." He asked. She hadn't given him the talk so he tried to look innocent. Naruto saw his mother blushing, but ignored it.

Kushina replied with a "I'm fine sweetie." He nodded and asked

"Kaa-Chan, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked. Kushina was unsure why, but nodded to him anyways.

Later at Bedtime

Naruto and Kushina went to Kushina's room. Kushina was now in a shirt and skirt. Naruto was now in his Pajamas. They went onto the bed. Unconsciously, they pulled close to each other. Naruto felt his mother's tits on his chest and blushed. He however ignored it and tried to sleep. Keyword: tried. With her bountiful breasts on him, he got an erection that Kushina felt poke her stomach.

Instantly recognizing what it was, she blushed like her son. She felt herself get hot and started leaning forward. Naruto started to do the same.

Both leaned in at the same time and started kissing. She hadn't been kissed like that in years. She hadn't been kissed at all in years. Nevertheless, they were sharing a deep and passionate kiss now. The kiss began deepening into a full on make out session. He slowly lowered his hands from her slim waist to her plump ass giving it a squeeze eliciting a moan from the redhead beauty.

She knew what she wanted. She slowly reached her hands up to his face and broke the kiss.

"Naruto, I want you. I really want you, I always have." She said with utter honesty.

"Kushina, I want you too."

"I was thinking now?" with that she grabbed at his manhood making him let out a little moan. It was his first time so he didn't really know what to do so he started unbuttoning her shirt. She was getting horny now. Caution to the wind he picked her up by the ass and put her on her bed seeing a glorious sight. her shirt now completely unbuttoned, and her perky tits hanging out weren't even the best part.

You could see up her skirt, and you could see her without her panties on. Realizing that this set him off, she hopped of the bed and got on her knees. He unbuckled his pants and released his monster.

He let out his 15 Inch long, 4 inch wide monster. without skipping a beat, he shoved his willy down her throat, making her gag and cry. Tears rolling down her face, loins yearning, she bobbed her head, as fast as she possibly could. Naruto grabbed the back of her head and thrust back into her wet orifice. Her tight, wet, warm throat being too much for him he came. Not expecting it, she became overwhelmed and popped her head of his cock. He was splattering her face with huge glob after huge glob of his sticky syrup.

Her face and breasts were now completely covered in his sperm, his orgasm subsided. His sweet yet musty taste and stench threw her overboard. She had to have him inside of her now.

She cleansed of her face and tits and threw him down on her desk, knocking everything off, and crawling on him in a sort of sexy kitty way, waving her ass to and from.

While she was all for the idea of having sex with him, she didn't know if she could handle all of his man meat. She was still going to try. Now with her pussy positioned above his cock, she slowly lowered herself. At least that was the plan until Naruto grabbed her ass and thrust inside.

Screaming as she had just had her first orgasm in years, Naruto was thrusting like a maniac. With this new and incredible environment, he knew he wouldn't last long. So he thrust in as hard as he could one last time and blew his load inside of Kushina's womb and painting it white, making her have the most biggest, wettest, most mind shattering orgasm she had ever had. they both came down from their high and kissed.

"That was great Kaa-Chan! Wanna go again?" Naruto exclaimed then asked which got a blush on her face.

"Thank you Sochi. Now, let's go" she replied back with a smirk.

Kushina then jumped at Naruto and started to kiss him once again. As she was doing this, Naruto grabbed his mother's tits and started to suck on her nibbles.

Kushina let out purrs and mews at this action. Unexpectedly, milk gushed out of her tits and Naruto went wide-eyed while drinking the white liquid. He let go of her breasts and looked at her wide-eyed. She saw it and smirked.

"What's the matter Sochi-Kun? Don't you wanna suck on my tits~?" She asked seductively.

Naruto nodded and started sucking her tits once again. Kushina felt something poking her stomach again and looked down to see Naruto's giant dick. She pulled herself away from Naruto and went down to look at his cock.

His Kaa-Chan then put her mouth on it once again. After sucking it for a bit, Kushina lifted her tits onto his cock and stroked them against his power rod. After another few minutes of tit-fucking and a blowjob, Naruto blew his load on his mother s face and breasts.

Kushina felt her son's warm semen on her face and breasts and slowly and sexily licked it off.

Suddenly, Naruto flipped his mother over so that he was on top. He went down her gorgeous body and came across her pink cunt. Naruto started to lick it which caused Kushina to start moaning.

"Ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~ah~" She moaned as she felt her Sochi eat her out. After being eaten out for a minute, Kushina finally let her honey tasting liquid out that Naruto thoroughly enjoyed lapping.

Finally coming down from her high, Kushina opened her eyes to see her son kissing her with his man meat right at her entrance. He thrust straight into her while kissing her.

Kushina and Naruto moaned from the sensation.

After fucking each other for a few minutes, Kushina changed into doggy style. Naruto continued thrusting inside of her as Kushina got a 'Fucked Stupid' face. Her tongue was hanging out with her eyes being rolled backwards.

Finally, both Naruto and Kushina came with Naruto painting his mother's womb completely white.

Kushina then got up again and shook her ass at him "Sochi-Kun, why don't you take me like a wild animal~?" She said seductively.

Naruto instantly got hard and went towards his mother. He slowly pushed inside his mother's tight ass. Kushina and Naruto both groaned for different reasons. Naruto because of how tight her ass was, it was tighter than her pussy.

Kushina however, was groaning at the intruder inside her. It stretched her virgin hole alot with her son's monsterous dick. Minato and her and never done anal sex since he was too gentle.

After letting his Kaa-Chan get used to him, Naruto started thrusting inside of her. Kushina moaned from pain, but it slowly turned into pleasure. Minutes later, Kushina was screaming to the heavens while her son took her up the ass like a wild animal.

Naruto groaned at the extreme tightness and thrust inside of her. His mother s ass squeezed him for his dick-milk. Finally, Naruto let go of his cum, shooting it straight up her ass.

Kushina and Naruto fell down on their bed, sweat covering their whole bodies. They held each other close while Kushina's pussy and ass spilled out semen.

However, they didn't notice that Kushina's stomach was a little bigger.

Then Kushina said "Goodnight, Naruto-Kun. I love you."

Naruto replied with a kiss and a "Goodnight, Shina-Hime. I love you." 


	5. MIND READER

Naruto was walking through the forest. He had just left the tree where Nagato and Konan resided when they had attacked the leaf. Naruto arrived at the village and gazed upon its destroyed state. He couldn't help the slight anger in him.

His beautiful village had been destroyed. Naruto walked to the crater that was Konoha. As he walked through the village, People pointed at him and said "Hey looks, it's our hero." When he hear this, his chest puffed out a bit in pride. He had spent his entire life trying to gain their respect and now he finally had it.

While he was walking, he bumped into someone "Hey, watch were you-Ino?" Naruto said, once he looked up to see the blonde Yamanaka.

"Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Nothing much." he answered back.

"you know Naruto, you've grown so strong now. You were able to defeat someone that not even Jiraiya-Sama or anyone else in the village could." she suddenly had a small blush on her face "I was wondering if you could help me train?" She asked

"Just like when we were kids?" Asked Naruto with a smirk.

"Yeah, like then, before we were separated." She replied with a smile.

Only a few people knew that Ino and Naruto were childhood friends. They always played with each other. They had met each other in the park at the edge of Konoha. They had played together for a long time. As time went on and their goals to be ninja came closer, they had started to train. Naruto was much better than Ino.

Naruto had very good aim. They would use rocks to hit a target from far away. Ino was decent, but Naruto was far better. They had always played and trained with each other.

They tried to keep their friendship a secret since Naruto didn't want Ino to be hurt by the village.

One day, Ino's mother had found out about their friendship and was enraged that her sweet, innocent daughter was playing with the 'Demon Child'. She had separated them and forbid Ino from seeing Naruto. Ino had obeyed unhappily, knowing that her mother might hurt Naruto.

When they had met at the academy, Naruto and Ino had a discussion of what happened. They then made it so that they acted like they didn't know each other. For extra measure,

Ino pretended to be Sasuke's fan-girl. After the academy, she made it slowly fade away until nothing. You wouldn't get over it that fast so it was done slowly.

Naruto had slowly got reacquainted with Ino after her mother died at Orochimaru's Invasion. They didn't much time with Naruto going with Jiraiya as well as the missions.

Naruto and Ino left for the training ground 44. They both needed to train to get stronger. Naruto only beat pain because of sage mode and Kyuubi. He couldn't rely on those alone. He needed more Ninjutsu as well. He needed to be faster and stronger. After that, he could truly perfect sage mode. To perfect it, you needed to be able to gather Sage chakra at any time, even when moving. You also needed to do it instantaneously. He needed to lengthen the time limit as well.

Training ground 44

Naruto and Ino had arrived at a clearing in the deadly forest. Once they had arrived, they both got started on training. Naruto spammed a bunch of clones. They all got started on wind and fire ninjutsu that Naruto had taken from the library. The 500 clones split into 50 each and mastered each Ninjutsu. The Ninjutsu he learned were

Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique

Wind Release: Gale Palm

Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Wave

Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere

Wind Release: Vacuum Wave

Crimson Flame

Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet

Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson

Fire Release: Great Flame Technique

Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation (All are random.)

Naruto also did some combinations with wind and fire.

After that, Naruto used a resistance seal on him and Ino to increase their speed and strength. They had taken a long time, but they were able to get it to an efficient level.

After that, Naruto trained Ino in a taijutsu style.

Naruto himself tried to perfect Sage mode. He made 100 clones. He had perfected sage mode so he didn't need a limit since he knew how to balance them. Each of the clones gathered senjutsu chakra. Once they did, they 1/2 released while the other 1/2 gathered. This happened vice versa. Then, some clones started to move a little. After 3 hours,

The clones could walk around while gathering nature chakra.

Ino also taught herself some elemental and non-elemental jutsu. Her chakra control was good so she was able to master them pretty fast.

Ino also tried to create a few genjutsu. She was successful in doing so.

5 hours later 7 P.M.

After training for 5 hours, Naruto and Ino had taken a nap. Ino's head was on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Ino's waist. Ino woke up and looked at where she was positioned.

Ino blushed a bit and shook her Naruto-Kun awake. When he awakened, Ino stared into his cerulean eyes.

Naruto woke up to see beautiful blue eyes.

Slowly, the 2 leaned into each other and their lips met.

Lemon Start

Naruto had no idea what the hell was going on, or why Ino was kissing him, but he wasn't about to pass it up. She was sweet, and tasted very good. His hands moved and held her hips as he kissed her a little more vigorously, a little more dominantly, getting her to relax a bit and melt into the kiss some more. They kissed for a good few minutes before they pulled back for air.

"I need you Naruto-kun, please." Ino whispered to the blonde, her hands still on his shoulders as she looked a little more hesitantly, a little worried at being rejected.

She was strong, but it was a moment of weakness for her, and she didn't want to be rejected.

Naruto searched Ino's eyes and nodded. "Okay." He whispered and kissed her. "Right here?" He asked getting Ino to nod, her eyes lighting up like something else.

It made him feel good that she apparently needed him so much that his words made her feel better. "You'll be my first, will that bother you?" Ino asked trying to push the worried feeling away. The blonde had already said okay, and he seemed to understand it was more of a tender moment.

Naruto shook his head. 'I'll be gentle Ino-chan, don't worry." He told he Ino moved over to the blonde, and took his hands, leading them to the edges of her purple outfit.

She shivered some, watching as he carefully removed it from her body, and eased it off her shoulders. She shivered more as she felt the blonde kiss her shoulders through the supportive mesh top she wore. It only came underneath her breasts and down like a short sleeved t-shirt, she hadn't needed much more.

Naruto pulled away from Ino and unzipped his own jacket, tossing it to the side and quickly removing his mesh undershirt. He turned Ino around, and ran his hands along her stomach as he kissed at her shoulders.

She had a sort of girl next door quality to her that he liked. His hands came to the skirt of the purple clothes and began to push it down, leaving Ino in her black underwear and the mesh top. His hands came back up and cupped her breasts, getting her to let out a small hiss of pleasure and her back to arch.

Ino felt Naruto's hands on the mesh top, rubbing at her breasts and nipples. She had never developed as fully as someone like Tsunade, but she was rather proud of her own breasts.

The way the blonde's hands squeezed and rubbed, it felt like he was rather happy with the size as well. "Please Naruto-kun, quit teasing me." She said softly.

Naruto kissed Ino's neck one last time before moving around to in front of her and removing the mesh shirt off her body, depositing it with the rest of her clothes. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and knelt down between her legs. He noticed Ino's breath hitch, and as he removed the underwear, he could see she was rather wet as well.

Ino instinctively wanted to hide herself, but the blonde didn't seem to care about the fact she was wet. She began to breathe more heavily as she watched him lean in, laying gentle kisses along her thigh. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him lick along her pussy, and she bit her knuckle to keep from making too much noise. Naruto looked up at Ino as she bit her knuckle to keep from making too much noise. That wouldn't do. Naruto slid his hands up under Ino's body, squeezing her ass as he pressed his tongue into her pussy, tasting her.

He liked her taste; it was sweet with a hint of tartness to it. Still, when he felt one hand press against the back of his head, he had a sense of accomplishment as he heard

Ino let out a soft moan. She wouldn't be a screamer, but that was fine. Ino bucked her hips up a little bit, feeling the blonde tongue her more, deeper, his fingers rubbing circles against her ass.

Her breathing was getting faster as she ran her hand through his spiky blonde locks, her other hand was rubbing her breast. Already it was feeling better than any of the times she had masturbated. Naruto listened to Ino's softer moans and he pulled back from her pussy. He pushed a finger into her, getting her to moan a little louder as he began to lick her clit, getting her hips to buck a little more. He was going to show Ino what Heaven looked like and wanted to give her the best orgasm he could. Ino began to pant a little bit, feeling the blonde lick at her clit.

She grabbed his hair a little tighter, her hips rising up to grind against his finger and his mouth. Her orgasm began to build and tighten deep in her abdomen. Her breath was coming shorter, and yet she couldn't help but welcome the feeling, knowing what was going on.

Naruto looked up to Ino who was just moments away from her orgasm. He removed his finger from inside her and moved his mouth back to her pussy, licking inside her and pressing his tongue into her more. He felt her body tense, and heard her loud moan of pleasure as she came, soaking his tongue and chin with her juices. She produced quite a bit of juices for him. Naruto moved back, and wiped his mouth a bit looking to Ino. "Tasty."

Ino blushed at the blonde's words a bit. How could she not? But she was also ready, and knew she'd feel a bit of pain from it being her first time. She swallowed a bit and watched Naruto. "Please, Naruto-kun, I'm ready." She said, spreading her legs a little bit.

Naruto nodded at Ino's words and stood up. Naruto removed his pants and boxers before he grabbed his length and began to rub himself against her wet pussy, looking down before looking up to her dark eyes. She gave him a nod and he began to press in, watching as she winced a bit but also moaned at the same time.

Naruto leaned over her and held himself still, letting her get used to the size. Ino hadn't expected the blonde to be so big. She gasped and winced at first, but soon the pain began to fade as the blonde stayed inside her and stayed still for her benefit. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to roll her hips a bit, clumsily as she tried something she had never done before.

Naruto leaned in and kissed Ino as he began to work in and out of her, getting the hint as he felt her hands wrap around his neck and shoulders. She was tight, but at the same time very wet. Naruto ran one hand down along Ino's sides briefly before he dipped his head down and began to suck on her nipple, getting her to moan a bit more. Ino gently ran her nails down the blonde's back, the other hand pressing his face against her breast more. She began to moan more as she felt the blonde's pace begin to pick up.

It was great, greater than anything she could have ever dreamed of. "More please Naruto-kun, more." She whispered to the blonde. Naruto heard Ino's call for more and gave a nod, kissing her lips as he began to go a little faster and harder.

His balls began to tighten, his orgasm close at hand, and given how her inner muscles began to spasm around him, he would say that her own orgasm was close as well. He held his hand on her hip a bit, thrusting a little faster. Ino pulled from the kiss, panting as her back arched a bit, rolling her hips a bit more. "Oh Kami." She said in a loud moan as she came, feeling the blonde shoot his cum into her, feeling the hot fluid fill her up.

Her body bucked against him as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Naruto moved away from Ino and looked down to the beautiful blonde haired woman. "Are you up for another round?" he asked, gently rubbing her sides. Ino swallowed a bit and nodded to the blonde, feeling him pull out. She was slightly confused until he helped position her on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder at him, watching as he grabbed her hips.

She nodded and her back arched as he pushed in, giving her that full feeling once more. Naruto held Ino's hips as he began to work in and out of her. He ran his hands along her back, up her fair skin to her blonde hair.

He pulled on her hair, getting Ino to arch more and moan louder. Naruto began to move his hips faster in and out of Ino, getting her to moan louder, and her breath to pick up.

She clenched her hands in the sheets, and Naruto rubbed her legs and hips a bit. Ino began to use her arms to press her hips back, moaning as she felt the blonde so deep inside of her body. She felt his hand move from her hair to her shoulder, and she took that hand in her own hand. She cupped her breast and held his hand there, moaning a little louder as she felt him squeeze.

The change of position was feeling great to her, and sweat began to roll down from her forehead. It was more physically exhausting than she was expecting truth be told.

Naruto enjoyed the feel of Ino's breast; his hand squeezed it a bit tighter, feeling her creamy skin a bit more. Naruto raised her up, still thrusting into her body, but now her back was against his chest.

He leaned over her shoulder and they began to kiss again, Naruto's tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring her as he thrust a little faster, giving slight grunts. Ino wondered who the blonde had learned from so she could thank the woman, but it seemed like the blonde knew her body so well.

His hand moved along her stomach, making her inner muscles flutter a bit and her back arched as he began to rub her clit while his pace increased. "Yes, yes, so close

Naruto-kun, so close." She said pulling her lips from the blonde's.

Naruto was close himself, it wasn't hard to be given how tight Ino was. "Let's go together then Ino-chan." Naruto said, increasing his pace a bit more.

He got her breathing to hitch again, and her back arched. Naruto threw his head back as they came at the same time, Ino calling out his name as he filled her for a second time. Ino laid forward, and felt the blonde pull out.

she laying on her side as she watched the blonde stand completely comfortable with his nudity. "Will this be a one-time thing Naruto-kun?" she asked, still panting a bit.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "If you want, yes." He said honestly. "But if you want to proceed with a relationship, I will be glad to as well. I love you and I will do anything to make you happy. 


	6. THE HORNY GODDESS

Naruto Uzumaki was a tall man. He was expected to be at the age of 18. He stood at an impressive height of 6'2". He had spiky, golden hair, cerulean eyes, and three whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt. The jacket was unzipped, letting you see the cyan fires licking out from the bottom. He wore gray cargo pants, allowing him to store multiple mini things.

Naruto was a fighter who had been in Tenji's army for 5 years. He and Tenji, however, were best friends. They had both met each other as children. When Tenji became the emperor of the Land of Sou, Naruto joined the army.

One day, Naruto was staring at the stars. all the others were asleep this night, but the blonde loved to sleep under the stars. They were such a mystery to him. Beautiful stars and gases, all laying upon the pitch black darkness in the sky.

As Naruto was reminiscing, He saw a multi-colored meteor fall from the Sky. It landed right near the Shinju Tree. The mythical tree was known as the God Tree. A God Tree seed landed on Earth from a meteorite several millennia ago, which grew by absorbing the blood soaked into the ground from countless battles. Many believed that the God Tree nourished the land and helped it thrive.

It was known that anyone who approached the tree was consumed by a demon spirit and died like a withered branch.

When the meteor crashed into the God tree, a shock-wave passed throughout the land. This woke up everyone in the Village. They went outside to see what the commotion was about. They saw a blue light going through the sky and assumed it was a star. They all went back to their house to sleep, all but Naruto.

Naruto saw that the blue light originated from the god tree. It was something suspicious. Naruto followed the blue light. When it finally descended to the ground, a Beautiful woman covered by blue light appeared.

She was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white. she possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono. The kimono had thin black lines in a vertical pattern.

The woman looked up to see a blond man and was surprised to see no one else was there. 'Maybe they were all asleep, it is night time.' Yes, that was a reasonable explanation.

Naruto walked up to the woman and held out his hand "Hello, My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. It's nice to meet you." He said with a foxy grin.

She looked at the offered hand and shook it, introducing herself "My name is Kaguya, Otsutsuki Kaguya. It's a pleasure to meet you, Naruto." She said with a nearly invisible smile.

Right now, Kaguya and Naruto were having a conversation while they walked towards his house. He had offered her a house since she obviously didn't have a place to stay.

"Where do you come from Kaguya-Chan?" he questioned.

Kaguya looked thoughtful and said "I come from a different planet, beyond the stars."

"So you're from space? Is it as beautiful as it looks from here?" He asked her.

"No, It is much more beautiful." The white haired goddess said.

"So why are you here Kaguya-Chan?" The blond man asked.

"I'm here to guard the Shinju. I am its protector." The woman replied to her first friend.

Naruto blinked a couple times and nodded towards the woman with white eyes. He couldn't understand why she needed to travel through space to protect a tree. Maybe the tree was magical or had something powerful?

He shrugged his shoulder. The rest of the trip back was set in comfortable silence.

When they finally got to Naruto's home, which was near Tenji's, Naruto showed her to the guest bedroom.

after telling her that she could sleep here when she wanted to, he left to go to his own room.

2 Months Later

2 month's had passed since Naruto had taken Kaguya in. Kaguya had met Tenji the day after Naruto took her in. Naruto was a mystery to Kaguya. He was kind and caring to her, despite her being alien. He offered her a home and anything that she wanted, as long as it was in reason.

In that time period, the representatives had come into the Land of Sou to reclaim an area that supposedly belonged to them. Tenji begrudgingly agreed, knowing that his army couldn't fight against them.

Tenji attempted to prevent the outbreak of war by declaring that anyone who attacked the larger nation's representatives was to be executed.

Naruto broke this order when the bastards had tried to hurt Kaguya, who he had fallen in love with, and hid their bodies away.

After this Naruto had confessed to him, where he accepted the proposal. After that, they had made love to each other. Naruto still remembered the day clearly.

(Lemon Begins) Warning, Naruto and Kaguya will be different from canon

They were in front of the bed and Kaguya was had already set her lips on Naruto and they were both kissing each other eagerly, their lips moving in sync.

She pushed Naruto until he was sitting at the edge of the bed. She climbed on him and straddled him.

Naruto reached with his hands to her ass and have her backside flesh a rough grope. He grinned when she moaned hotly. Naruto kneaded her ass. Her flesh was soft, firm and he couldn't grab the entire ass cheeks with his hands. It was that big.

Kaguya gave a low moan as she began to slowly grind her crotch into Naruto's, smiling in satisfaction as he grunted. Kaguya moaned as the tempo of her movements steadily increasing.

Naruto began to match her movements with his own before smacking her right ass cheek a bit hard. She squealed and that was music to Naruto's ear. Naruto attacked the junction between her neck and shoulder with his lips.

Giving a shuddering moan, Kaguya did her best to respond but the sensations were quickly becoming too much. Kaguya's grinding became frantic.

Naruto grunted but gave a toothy grin as he felt his dick almost ripping his pants due to the friction caused by Kaguya's movements.

Kaguya's eyes widened. "fuck me!"

Naruto's eyes gleamed and his grin threatened to split his face in half. "As my goddess commands."

With an animalistic growl, Naruto grabbed Kaguya's robes and ripped them off, exposing her gigantic and gravity defying breasts, defined abdomen and waist, creamy and strong

looking legs. He licked his lips as he followed her red, erect nipples as her breasts jiggled due to her movements and pants. His eyes trailed down her stomach and then to where she was straddling him. He almost salivated at seeing no hair above her pussy. He could see her clit already hardening. He licked his lips again before he attacked.

Wrapping his arms around the godly White Haired woman, Naruto began to work his mouth over her neck, using his lips to kiss the supple flesh tenderly and roughly, making

Kaguya moan in approval.

The White Haired goddess pressed her chest into Naruto's smashing then lewdly as she began to settle her grinding pace in a more sensual and rhythmic pace.

Naruto worked up his way until he reached her lips and he started a battle of lips and tongues that had Kaguya moaning in bliss. He grunted as Kaguya's grinding became more forceful but it still kept its sensual and rhythmic pace.

He could feel how her juices were making the crotch area of his pants wet. He couldn't wait to get his dick inside of her and fuck her for all she was worth.

Naruto's hands reached Kaguya's ass once again and he began to knead as they continued to swap saliva, the two of them moaning at the very pleasurable sensations rocked their bodies.

Kaguya's arms wrapped around Naruto's torso and she began to lightly scratch his back. This made Naruto growl into their kiss, the vibrations of his chest doing wonders to

Kaguya's breast that were tightly pressing into it.

Ending the heated French kiss with a gasp, Kaguya continued to grind into Naruto's crotch. Her juices were overflowing by this point. "Let me get those pants off. I want to feel you directly." Kaguya snapped her fingers behind Naruto's back and the blond teen's leather black pants were gone.

Naruto's erection smacked into Kaguya's pussy lips, making Kaguya squeal once again since it also rubbed her clit as she continued her grinding, now faster since she felt the rod between her legs directly.

She leaned back so she could look down to where she was straddling Naruto so she could see the magnificence that his penis. She took a few second to admire his powerful chest and abs to.

Giving a grunt at the new wet and hot sensation on his cock, Naruto grinned when Kaguya's orbs of flesh were presented to him. "Yummy," he remarked before opening his mouth wide and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He began to suck greedily on it.

Giving a long and shuddering moan, Kaguya wrapped her left hand around Naruto's head, pressing it further into her chest. She could feel him scraping her nipple with his canines, flicking it with his tongue and sucking it with his lips. It felt wonderful and she let him know that as she moaned without stopping. But she had enough foreplay.

She stopped her grinding, getting a confused look from Naruto who still had her tit shoved into his mouth but she smiled at him as she used her legs pushed herself up until she felt the bulbous head of Naruto's cock poking her entrance.

Naruto's confused look turned into one of understanding before his red eyes gleamed. Kaguya looked down at Naruto with a sultry grin on her perfect face.

"Now get ready for- AAAHHHH! Yeeeeeeshhhh!"

She didn't get to finish because Naruto forcefully shoved his rod into her without warning, almost causing her to orgasm right there and there. Instinctively, Kaguya began to use her wide hips to match Naruto's thrusts and she found herself jumping up and down Naruto's shaft, her ass smacking his balls with lewd, wet sounds as they started their round of rough sex.

Naruto released her tit to smirk up at her. He rejoiced in how her face contorted in pleasure, her eyes rolled back and her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she frantically fucked herself and got fucked by him with his cock. "You should be the one getting ready Kaguya!" he declared, smacking her ass, getting a squeal from her.

Naruto then attacked the breast he had ignored earlier until now with his mouth. He began to give it the same treatment as the other one but this time he used his hand to massage and knead that tit.

His other hand snaked towards Kaguya's ass and he began to help her with her movements so they could keep up a steady and fast rhythm.

This continued for a few minutes, Naruto never staying on the same breast or the same ass cheek for more than twenty seconds as kept interlocking in between them.

Eventually he reached with both hands to cup both of Kaguya's fleshy orbs so he could take both of her nipples into his mouth, He bit them and this caused Kaguya to give another squeal of pleasure as she dug her nails into Naruto's back, making him growl in an animalistic fashion.

And then the tempo changed. Kaguya began to rotate and move her hips back and forward before wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck and smashing her mouth into his and another battle of tongues began. Naruto's hands went into her ass and he groped it roughly and smacked it occasionally.

Kaguya ended the rough kiss so she could stare at Naruto with lust filled eyes. "Yes! Fuck! Yeah! Yeah! Yeeeeeessss! I'm almost there Naruto-kun! Keep fucking me! Keep fucking me just like that! AH! AH! AH!" Drool began to leak out of her mouth after she frantically tried to form coherent sentences.

Naruto's chest swelled with pride as he witnessed the state he had taken this woman into. He licked the drool from her chin until he reached her mouth and shoved his tongue inside of her oral cavity.

He began to thrust more forcefully into her as he gave grunts as he knew he was also getting close to his own release.

After a few seconds of staying like that, Naruto suddenly gave a gravelly growl and his red eyes shone powerful lust.

He ended his making out with Kaguya and opened his mouth wide, revealing his sharp and two inch long canines that gleamed before he reached for Kaguya's neck and bit it.

Kaguya froze as she was hit with pain she didn't expect but the soon gave out to the pleasure she needed to get over the edge. And she came. She came hard.

As Kaguya's body twitched due to her orgasm, the walls of her vagina constricted around Naruto's cock, the pressure around his dick was enough make him cum and he shot his load into Kaguya's womb. As he grunted with each spurt of semen that came out of his dick, Naruto released Kaguya's neck. The White Haired goddess began to slowly gyrate her hips as she milked Naruto, moaning slowly and panting after her orgasm ended. 


End file.
